Fête des Pères 2019
by IdeaLise
Summary: Naruto est fatigué mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, pour lui comme pour Sasuke.


**Hey, hey !**

**Bien le bonjour ! Je vous post aujourd'hui avec 3 jours de retard, un os pour la fête des Pères. Il est très court mais en même temps c'est du bonus. Il contient un lime, c'est à dire un p'tit lemon, une scène de baise quoi mais sans pénétration. Enfin, j'crois, en tout cas c'est ma définition du mot lime, donc faudra s'en contenter. C'est un SasuNaru ou NaruSasu, je sais plus... Bon, déjà c'est un yaoi, ça, j'en suis sûre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**NDT : Attention contient également un lime.**

* * *

**Résumé :**

**N**aruto est fatigué mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, pour lui comme pour Sasuke.

* * *

**_Leur Réussite._**

**N**aruto fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace agacée. D'un geste de la main, il chassa les doigts qui lui caressaient les cheveux et troublaient son sommeil. Irrité, il tourna le dos à l'inopportun et se retrouva face au dossier de son canapé. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche en sentant les doigts reprendre ses caresses dans ses cheveux mais il fronça les sourcils en sentant une autre se faufiler sous son tee-shirt bordeaux, au creux de ses reins, et commencer à voyager sur l'entièreté de son dos et de ses côtes. Ce ne pouvait être son fils, il ne s'attelait qu'à désordonner encore plus sa tignasse qui l'amusait pour une raison inconnue, donc si c'était son fils il avait un sérieux problème d'Œdipe. Et puis, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et ce, malgré sa fatigue, son fils de quatre ans n'avait pas de si grandes mains, pas de mains d'adultes aux longs doigts fins qui continuaient à prodiguer des massages agréables mais qui n'étaient pas le bienvenu. Soupirant, il se retourna vers la personne en ayant toujours les yeux fermés. Il vit pourtant sans peine le petit rictus s'élever sur les lèvres du gêneur face à son soupir. Enfin, comprenant que sa petite sieste était terminée, toujours en ayant les yeux clos, il consentit à parler.

« - **Sasuke.**

**\- Hum ?**

**\- Arrête.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas plutôt jouer avec ton adorable fils ?**

**\- Parce que tu es là, sous mes yeux, parfaitement désirable.**

**\- Peut-être, mais j'ai envie de dormir, moi. Et tu troubles mon sommeil dont le rêve était absolument géniaaal !**

**\- Ah bon ?** »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son mari haussant un sourcil dans une moue moqueuse et pendant quelques secondes Naruto hésita à lui dire la vérité, à savoir : qu'il avait rêvé de son fils et lui, mangeant des rāmen. Il préféra plutôt mentir ce qu'il, une fois sortit de sa bouche, regretta immédiatement.

« - **Oui~. J'ai rêvé de toi…** Et rien n'était plus faux, mais ça, Sasuke n'était pas censé le savoir.

\- **Oh ! Et quel genre de rêve était-ce ?** Demanda-t-il, tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressé, surtout quand on voyait son sourire lubrique et sa main monter peu à peu sur son torse.

\- **J'étais sur le canapé et tu es arrivé, me dérangeant pendant que je lisais puis tu m'as embrassé et…** Au fil de son mensonge, Naruto remarqua que c'était presque exactement la scène qui se passait en réalité. Et que c'était aussi bien dans les intentions de son mari de le faire craquer une nouvelle fois. Il décida donc de la jouer finement.

\- **Et… ?** Reprit Sasuke, avide de détails.

\- **Et… Je t'ai repoussé comme je le fais là, parce que tu me casses les couilles,** il avait chuchoté les trois derniers mots si jamais son fils était dans les parages. Il lui interdisait de dire des gros mots, il ne fallait donc pas qu'il voit que lui en disait.

\- **…**

\- **Écoutes Sasuke, j'ai passé la journée à courser Kuro qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir venir te voir. Je suis épuisé, donc si je pouvais dormir plus de cinq minutes, ça m'arrangerait,** rajouta-t-il en voyant la moue bougonne que venait de prendre son époux.

\- **… Très bien ! Mais avec Kuro on a déjà mangé il y a de cela une heure, on voulait pas te réveiller. Il m'a dit aussi que t'avais commencé ta sieste après son goûter, donc à seize heures et il est… vingt heures. Donc, tu devrais aller manger, je vais aller coucher Kuro qui se lave les dents.** »

Après lui avoir fait un bisou sur le front, Sasuke prit la direction des escaliers rejoindre leur enfant. Il soupira n'ayant pas faim et après avoir regardé qu'aucune nourriture ne traînait dans la cuisine, il monta à son tour à l'étage. Il passa devant la chambre de Kuro et sourit en voyant le petit brun faire un monologue à son père qui l'écoutait religieusement assit à côté de lui. Sasuke lui dit finalement bonne nuit, se courba pour lui faire un bisou sur le front et dû se recourber après s'être relevé quand Kuro lui en demanda un deuxième. Il sortit de la chambre après que Naruto se soit décalé de l'embrasure et ferma la porte après un dernier « **fais de beaux rêves** ».

Adorable.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et sourit en voyant qu'il le regardait tendrement puis il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, sans se presser. Naruto enlaça ses épaules et pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent, complices. Se tenant par la main, Sasuke tira Naruto vers leur chambre et ils y entrèrent sans faire de bruits. Allumant la lumière, Sasuke le lâcha et partit ouvrir la penderie sous son regard interrogateur, il en sortit une lettre. Naruto se frappa le front en souriant. Il avait oublié quel jour on était aujourd'hui. Plus du tout fatigué, il partit à la recherche de son cadeau, acheté il y a déjà une semaine de cela, qu'il sortit d'un coffre en bois sculpté qui appartenait autrefois à la mère de Sasuke. Ils se postèrent l'un en face de l'autre et s'échangèrent les présents.

Sasuke commença le premier, et enleva l'emballage qui contenait un épais étui en bois sombre. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un Kyoketsu shoge. L'arme était bien aiguisée, et elle lui sera utile comme il continuait les missions. Il sourit en rangeant le présent ; son amant savait bien ce qu'il aimait. Il attendit alors la réaction de Naruto qui avait ouvert son cadeau entre-temps, et qui lui répondit par un sourire éclatant. Un voyage pour trois à Suna, simple mais efficace comme son mari. Naruto le remercia et en se regardant, ils prononcèrent la même phrase.

« - **Joyeuse fête des Pères.** »

Chaque année, ce n'était pas leur enfant qui leur offrait des cadeaux mais bien eux qui s'en offraient l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils se félicitaient mutuellement d'avoir réussi à adopter un enfant, puis à lui passer les gènes du Sharingan, et la capacité de guérison en plus de l'immense stockage de chakra de Naruto grâce à un jutsu particulièrement dangereux –et interdit, faut dire ce qui est-. Kuro, était ainsi devenu leur véritable fils, prenant même leurs caractéristiques physiques, par exemple la peau de Naruto ou les cheveux de Sasuke ainsi que ses yeux noirs. Pour tout cela, ils pouvaient être fiers, c'était leur plus belle réussite !

Ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser avant de lâcher leur cadeau par terre et de poser leurs mains sur le corps en face d'eux, s'attirant mutuellement. D'abord doux, le baiser s'approfondit à son rythme. Il se connaissait parfaitement et n'avait pas besoin de se presser. Sans se séparer, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte attenante et y pénétrèrent. Se trouvant dans leur salle-de-bain, ils se déshabillèrent sans sommation en laissant des regards brûlants glisser le long du corps de leur amant. Rentrant dans la cabine de douche, ils allumèrent l'eau chaude et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, s'amusant à effleurer les zones érogènes bien connue de leur partenaire. Et si Sasuke qui était acculé contre le mur s'amusait à caresser la colonne vertébrale et les hanches de Naruto, ce-dernier activait ses mains sur le fessier et sa bouche sur le cou.

Les voluptueuses caresses firent gonfler leurs membres qui s'entrechoquaient. Ils abandonnèrent bientôt le reste du corps pour se concentrer sur leurs érections qu'ils se plaisaient à frotter l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant soupirs et gémissements.

Prise d'une subite envie, Naruto souleva Sasuke dont les jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et glissa son sexe entre les lobes de ses fesses sans pour autant le pénétrer. Frictionnant son sexe contre son anus, Naruto se laissant transporté par les soupirs d'aise et les grognements de plaisir que Sasuke laissait sortir quand il bougeait avec force. Les talons de Sasuke tapaient contre ses fesses et parfois, il bandait ses muscles pour pousser son entre-jambe plus fort entre ses fesses.

Se sentant partir, le blond attrapa l'érection de Sasuke et pompa fortement tout en augmentant les coups de hanches faisant tout autant grimper le nombre de halètements et de râles que leur bouches laissaient sortir. La jouissance le fauchant, il embrassa le brun une dernière fois avec voracité, et ce-dernier jouit en s'accrochant puissamment sur ses épaules, contractant tout son corps autour de lui.

Respirant fortement, Sasuke s'accrochait à lui, pendant qu'il les soutenait contre le mur. Le brun descendit finalement de ses hanches et tendit paresseusement la main pour attraper le gel douche. Naruto le regarda faire, toujours un peu haletant. Le brun se lava rapidement et tendit le savon au blond qui le prit lentement, puis il se lava à son tour. Ils s'essuyèrent avant de s'enrouler d'épaisses serviettes. Mettant un boxer, Naruto en envoya un à Sasuke qui partit étendre les serviettes humides. Tous deux fatigués, ils se glissèrent sous les draps froids et se collèrent ensembles, essayant de garder la chaleur. Sasuke déposait de légers et humides baisés papillons. Leurs yeux se fermant doucement et le souffle s'alourdissant considérablement, le sommeil s'apprêtait à les emporter avec lui quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

« - **Papas ?**

\- **Hmmm ?** sortit une voix du lit, celle de Naruto.

\- **Papas, je peux venir avec vous ? J'arrive pas à dormir.** »

Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit rien et le mine de l'enfant s'attrista avec de s'illuminer quand il vit la couverture se soulever et rester en suspens dans une invitation à venir. Il trottina de ses petites gambettes jusqu'au lit, où il grimpa puis enjamba son père et se cala au milieu des deux hommes qui refermèrent leur bras autour de lui avant que son père tire son coussin vers lui pour le partager. Kuro plia ses jambes qui se collèrent aux jambes de son papa qui grogna en sentant les pieds froids lui toucher les cuisses. Sasuke eut plus de chance, les petites mains gelées serraient le coussin et ne faisaient que le frôler quelques petites secondes en de rares fois. Ils s'endormirent enfin, en ne sachant pas que Kuro avait attendu avant de rentrer en entendant des grognements qui l'avaient laissé indécis sur leur provenance.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Léchouilles Baveuses,**

**IdéàLise.**


End file.
